Past, Present, Future
by blondenerd
Summary: When the Titans ended, a new began. They decided to throw a 10 year reunion for them. But it turns to total chaos when the kids are left to save their parents!


**Chapter 1: The Invitations**

The Teen Titans were over. Life as they knew was pretty much over, but a new one was beginning. The Titans were married and had a family of their own. But 3 kids had started the Teen Titans over again.

Princess, the 13 year-old girl who's power was hypnosis, tried not to tip over anything in Beast Boy's former room.

"Man, if someone would spring for a maid in this house." She complained as she stepped on some piles of papers and books. She threw some papers out of her direction, but suddenly tripped. Her blue skirt ripped far up her leg until she saw her black underwear.

She got up and ran down the hall, hoping that her two guy teammates would not see her. But she ran into her one teammate, Rizzo, who was 14 and had the power to control the elements. She covered the tear and tried not to look at him.

"'Sup, Princess." He asked. She blushed and instead of answering, ran in the other direction. He just shrugged and walked off.

Princess walked to the room that was formally Starfire's. She had many, many pairs of the same skirt, and changed into one of them. She finally stood in front of her mirror and did a 360-degree turn and turned to her bed.

She sat down and rested her head on the pillow. It felt very hard and uncomfortable, so she sat up and put her hand into it, only to pull out a book. It was a photo album that said "**Starfire's Memories**" in gold lettering on the front. She took it to the main room, where Rizzo and her other teammate, Kole, who was 15 and was a warlock of another planet were sitting around doing a big, fat nothing.

"Guys," she began. The two guys looked up. "Look at what I found. It's an album." The two guys sat on the couch and she sat in the middle and opened the book. The first picture was of an alien girl sitting on the couch with a masked boy sitting to her right. She flashed a peace sign at them.

"Who's that?" asked Kole pointing at the couple.

"I'm guessing that is Starfire. And that's Robin. They were former Titans." She explained to her tall and handsome friend. On the next page, a green kid stood next to a gothic looking girl. She glared at him angrily as he smiled at her.

"And they're Raven and Beast Boy." Smiled Rizzo. "They were former Titans too." They turned the page again to show a small, green kitten flashing its eyes at Starfire. And also on the page showed a half man, half machine holding his mouth shut to keep from getting sick as Beast Boy was gobbling down tofu. Raven, who looked quite broken-hearted, was hugging Beast Boy on next page. And then Beast Boy was kissing Raven on the next page.

Starfire and Robin were kissing on the next page and then Cyborg was holding a woman who looked like a bee. The kids looked at the next page where Starfire was in a wedding dress and Robin was walking with her down the aisle. She then kissed him. Then the next page held a couple pictures of Raven and Beast Boy's wedding, then Cyborg and Bumblebee's.

"They all look so… happy." Smiled Princess as she closed the book.

"They were best friends. I guess they separated after they all got married. Because that is where the book ends." Rizzo said giving them a frown.

"You know what, lets get them all back together again." Kole said.

"You mean, like a reunion?" Princess asked, getting up.

"That's a cool idea. We can ask them to come back and see each other." Rizzo said happily.

"And meet their teammates families." Princess added.

"Lets do it!" Kole said excitedly. So without further words, the kids got straight to work. They created invitations and began to send them out to the Titans.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"You can't catch me!" yelled 10 year-old Ricky to his 12 year-old sister, Mallory.

" I think I just did." she cried out and she pulled her brother to her and then knocked him to the ground. He looked at his knees that got seriously skinned as Mallory laughed at his expense.

"Are you ok, son Ricky?" asked his mother, Starfire, running over to him from her place on the porch. Robin watched his son being nurtured by Starfire.

"I'll be ok, Mommy." Ricky smiled to his mother. He got up and ran at Mallory once again.

Starfire walked over to Robin once again and fell back into his arms. Robin couldn't want anything more. He had a beautiful wife, 2 wonderful children, and a lovely house by the countryside.

Mallory and Ricky looked a lot like their parents. Ricky had tan skin, like his mother, and black hair, while Mallory had paler skin, like her father, and short, read hair, like her mother. Starfire was also expecting another child later.

Robin and Starfire had never shared their past with the kids. Star was not allowed to fly and had to keep her powers a secret from the kids. Robin, on the other hand, got rid of the cape and kept his weaponry locked in a trunk in his room. He even put away his mask and let his deep blue eyes show through.

The mail came as the kids played. Robin moved to get the mail, but was stopped by Mallory.

"I'll get it, Daddy." She smiled and ran to the mailbox. She looked threw it quick. "Junk…Bill… Junk… uh, Junk… solicitors…" she said as she threw the stuff to the ground. But one thing caught her eye. It was addressed to "Robin and Starfire of the Teen Titans".

"Teen Titans?" She questioned her parents. "What the heck?" Robin snatched the invite from her and tore it open and read:

_You are invited to the Teen Titans 10 year Reunion on the 7th of July._

_You are instructed to bring you family (wives, husbands, kids) to Titans West Tower_

_to see your friends and their families. RSVP soon!_

_Sincerely, the New Teen Titans_

"What's this all about?" asked Ricky.

"Well, I guess we have a huge confession to make." Starfire smiled.

"When we were teenagers… we were in a group of kids called the Teen Titans. What we would do is save the city we lived in from villains." Robin told the kids.

"Show us then." Demanded Mallory, crossing her arms. Starfire was the only proof they had at the moment so she walked out into the yard and floated off the ground and did a figure eight. Ricky was stunned. And she went to the old shed that was never used and threw some starbolts and let out her eye-beams for a grand finale.

"Y-y-you weren't k-k-kidding." Stuttered Mallory. Robin just stood there smiling and Starfire returned to his side. "And you, Dad?" asked Ricky.

"I'll show you later, when we go." He said and left.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Beast Boy and Raven were trying to be as happy as possible. But it was sort of hard having 4 kids and hard jobs.

"Mom! Alan stole my doll and cut it's hair! I expect a crude punishment is in order!" yelled 4 year-old Alana. Alan came running the kitchen, carrying the hairless doll of his twin sister's.

"Give me that!" yelled Raven as she used her powers to retrieve the doll.

"Aw! You never let me have any fun!" groaned Alan. He watched as his sister began to cry at the sight of her toy.

"Don't worry, Me-Mae. It will grow back…I hope. And if it doesn't I will make you a dolly toupee. You'll look fine." She whispered to her dolly with a smile. She walked off, leaving Raven to put Alan in a time out.

"Mum, I'm home!" yelled Kelsey, her 15 year-old daughter.

"How was the mall, Kels?" asked Raven as she sat Alan down.

"Martin dumped me. He says that Shelly is much better than me. But he has dated like 5 other girls. I mean, there was Kendall, Lucy, Sierra, Tara, and Diane, and he chooses to dump me. He is still dating them all and they don't even know it!" she said so fast, that her tongue began to hurt.

"He's a jerk. Your better off without him, trust me." Raven smiled, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Mom. Where's Jessica today?" asked Kelsey.

"She's asleep. She had a hard day at work and she is resting up for her date tonight." Raven answered with a frown. Jessica was her 19 year-old daughter and was showing signs of getting powers. But as soon as her name was mentioned, she awoke.

"I wish there was one day where I was normal." She said making her mother and sister stare at her. She had lost over 10 dates because she would lose control of her powers. She sat and waited for some herbal tea and watched the rest of her family enjoy themselves (well most of them).

"Hey everyone!" said Beast Boy who walked through the door and hugged his family.

"How was work?" asked Raven, who went over to him and kissed him.

"Ok. I got my check and I got the mail so we are cool. We also got this." He said holding out the same invitation that Robin and Starfire got. She opened it and read it. Her mouth dropped and she dropped the paper.

"Mom? You all right?" asked Jessica running over to her mother. Kelsey picked up the paper and read through it.

"The Titans? You are going to see your old teammates?" She asked.

"That's wonderful!" smiled Alana.

"You know, Alana. You remind me a lot of Starfire." Beast Boy laughed, ruffling his daughter's hair.

"Who?" she asked, quite confused.

"Starfire was one of our friends when we were Teen Titans. She was very joyful and we were very good friends." He answered.

"Well are we going or not?" asked Jessica.

"Please, Daddy!" begged Alana, throwing her arms around Beast Boy.

"All right, we can go." He smiled. The kids all hugged him and left. For the rest of the afternoon, they were silent.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Cyborg and Bumblebee were happily living a good life. They had 2 kids, both teenagers and were defiant resemblances of their parents.

"Oh, yeah! 10,000 points! A new record! Go me!" screamed 15 year-old Jack to his father as they played a new videogame.

"Great game, my man!" Cyborg smiled and shook his son's hand. Jack was not a cyborg, but was the most athletic boy in his grade. He was always working, but if not working, playing videogames with his father or shooting hoops with his friends.

"Dad. Your not 16 anymore. Can you behave like a dad and help me with my math?" asked his 14 year-old daughter Emily, tapping her paper with her pencil.

"Sure Emily. What is the question?" he asked, bracing himself for a hard question.

"'kay. Question 14. If a train is traveling from Denver to Chicago at 80 miles per hour and another from Kansas City to the same destination at 90 miles per hour, which will get to Chicago first?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Umm. Don't know." He said and returned to the game. She rolled her eyes and continued to work. Bee flew through the door with the mail in her hand.

"Cyborg. I have something that needs to be read, now." She yelled at him. He opened the invitation and stared.

"The Titans, again?" he asked.

"What's up?" asked Jack as he crawled to his father and stared at the letter.

"What do you think we should do?" Bee asked as walked over to him and smiled.

"Lets go. It is best to see them again." Cyborg sighed.

**I know, long, sucky chapter. R&R**


End file.
